Apology
by 2originalcents
Summary: Cartman and Butters are now together, and Cartman apologizes for every prank he ever pulled on the blond when they were younger...
1. Secret

**Hello all my lovely lovelies!**

**Anywho, here's a new fanfic by your's truly ^_^**

**Basic premise: Cartman apologizes for everything he's ever done to Butters. This includes apologizes from episodes like AWESOME-O, Cartman Sucks, Casa Bonita, and etc…**

**So since this is also based on the show, this fanfic will probably never be completed per se.**

**And my own apologies in advance if it takes a while for me to update…**

**Enjoy! And I own nothing, obviously.**

It had been two months since Cartman and Butters began their secret relationship together. Two months of giggles, secrets, and inside jokes that only they were in on. Two months of Butters wanting to shout to the world that he was in love and two month of Cartman making sure he kept his mouth shut.

After all, what would everyone think if they found out he was a fag? And not only that, but with Butters no less! He wasn't ashamed, exactly. In fact, he was quite proud he could bag a cutie like Butters. He had really grown into his own in the recent years, no one could argue that, but still, Cartman couldn't let everyone think he was a pussy. So no, no one could possibly know about him and Butters, no matter what.

"Eric, how b-bad can it possibly be? I-I mean, n-no one really cares who's gay and who isn't." Butters was trying again in vain to convince his boyfriend to reveal the truth to everyone. They were standing behind the school, it was before the start of the day so even the Goths weren't there yet.

"What did I tell you about the stuttering, Butters?" Cartman rolled his eyes. All of his boyfriend's nervous ticks always annoyed him.

"Oh, sorry." Butters covered his mouth and looked down.

"And why do you want everyone to know? Isn't this better, you know. It just the two of us, no on else." Cartman purred as he pulled the blond over to him and began to nibble on his neck.

"Well, yea, I guess but Eric." Butters placed his hands on the brunette's wide chest to pull away, but he couldn't find the strength to do it. "Eric, c'mon, I'm being serious. Ah!" He couldn't help but let out a moan.

"I'm being seriously too Butters," he whispered into his neck. He groped the blond's body and smiled as he heard quiet moans and groans coming from him.

The argument was soon abandoned, but then the bell rang for school to start.

"God dammit," Cartman complained as he let his little pixie go.

"We're not done with this conversation, mister." Butters pouted, stabbing a finger into the brunette's chest.

"Yea, yea. Whatevah Butters." He grinned, thinking Butters' serious face was too cute, he couldn't help but kiss him one last time.

Butters blushed, "We're talking some more about this. I'm not going to forget!" He tried to stand his ground.

"We're going to be late Butters." Cartman teased.

"Oh hamburgers!" The blond gathered his things and ran into the building, fretting being late to his first period class again. It's happened a lot since these early morning meetings became a regular occurrence.

_Oh hamburgers? Seventeen and he still says such idiotic things? _Cartman shook his head, but smiled. Those idiotic things were too endearing for him to really reprimand Butters about. After waiting a while to allow enough distance between his secret boyfriend and himself, the bulky teenager entered the building and headed towards his class.

**I hope you liked this beginning.**

**Comments/critiques/questions/etc ARE SO MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	2. Hey Fag

**Oh my! Here comes the drama!**

"Hey faggot!" Craig slammed Butters' locker after he opened it. The school day was at an end and he was gathering his things to leave, he hadn't noticed the other boys who had gathered around his locker.

"H-hey, Craig. Do you need anything?" Butters was careful not to make eye contact but noticed that he was surrounded by Craig, Clyde, and Token. Butters tried to open his locker again, but Craig slammed his hand against it, startling the poor blond.

"We don't want anything in particular Butters, it's just been a while since anyone gave you a good beating." Clyde stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yea, we can't have you walking around all smug thinking no one can touch you, Butters." Craig said, followed by a punch to Butters' face. Clyde grabbed the collar of the blond's light blue sweater, slamming him against the locker and punching him in the stomach. Butters keeled over and Token kicked his side.

A large crowd started forming as the beating continued.

"What the fuck is going on!" Butters heard Kyle yell. His gaze was downward but he knew that the three beating him were pulled away. When he looked up, he saw that it was Stan, Kyle, and Kenny who put a stop to them.

"Butters! Butters, are you all right?" Wendy was in front of Butters, checking to see if he had any broken bones.

"W-Wendy? Yea. Yea, I think I'm okay." Butters looked up into the crowd and found Cartman standing there, but he made no move to help him. After another moment, the bigger boy turned around and walked away. The blond swallowed the sob that was forming in is mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you three?" Wendy yelled at the boys.

"Get off me!" Craig pushed Stan back.

"Dude, if you ever try this stunt again, we'll return the beating." Stan slammed Craig into the lockers to make sure the threat sunk in.

"Whatever, come on guys." Craig called his two lackeys. There beating was done and it was clear they wouldn't be able to get another shot at the boy at their feet, they might as well leave.

"Assholes!" Wendy screamed at them, then she looked back at the beaten boy, "Hey, Butters, do you think you can stand?"

The blond nodded, not wanting to speak or else he knew he would start crying, and he didn't want that.

_He left. How could Eric just leave me to get beaten? Did he see the whole thing too and not do anything to stop them?_ The thought hurt Butter worse than the bruises that were beginning to form on his pale skin.

"Hey Butters, are you sure you're okay?" Kyle asked him. His, Stan, and Kenny's face were full of concern for their friend. Though they picked on him relentlessly, they still considered him to be part of their group and weren't going to let some retards beat on him.

"Y-Yea, I-I'm all right." Butters tried to smile. The crowd had dispersed and it was just Wendy and the four boys in the hall.

"Where the hell is Cartman? He was just here." Kenny looked around.

"That fatass probably went home. He can't be bothered to worry about anyone other than himself." Kyle stated, full of repugnance.

"Butters, get whatever you need from your locker, I'll drive you home, all right?"

"I-It's okay Wendy! I-I d-don't want to inconvenience you!" Butters fretted.

"Don't be silly! It's no bother, you're on my way."

"T-thank you."

-"Of course." Wendy smiled warmly at him.

"All right Wendy, we'll leave him to you." Stan kissed her cheek and the three boys headed out.

"Bye guys." Wendy called out.

"Fellers!" Butters cried out, the three looked back. "Thank you for pulling them off of me."

"Don't mention it Butters, we can't just let them bully whoever they want." Kyle told him and they left.

"Thanks again for the ride, Wendy." Butters said as they arrived to his home.

"Anytime Butters. Now take it easy and try no to aggravate your wounds." She kissed his cheek.

"I won't." He smiled sheepishly at the raven-haired girl.

**Poor Butters…**

**Comments/critiques/questions/etc ARE SO MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	3. The Fuck?

**Hmm, why hasn't anyone reviewed yet? I've only gotten two, but it was from the same person, so I'm going to count it as one. **

**Thank you Dina for reviewing! ^_^**

**The rest of you better start or I'm going to be awfully sore and I won't update.**

**Now, I didn't want to do that, but that's what will happen, boy-howdy.**

**Anywho, enjoy…**

"Butters! There's someone here to see you!" Linda shouted at her son. She was horrified when she saw the injuries her son came home with, and was able to calm her husband enough so he didn't ground him. She figured he suffered enough, why ground him as well?

"Coming! Ow…" Butters had stood up too quickly from doing his homework and his side hurt. As he headed downstairs, he saw who his visitor was. "Oh, hey Eric…"

"I'll be in the kitchen if you two need anything."

"Thanks mom." Butters stopped at the door and faced Eric.

"Butters I came here to-"

"Stop! Eric it's okay, I forgive you. In fact, there's nothing to forgive." The blond raised his hands and smiled.

"What?" Cartman was confused.

"It's okay. I understand why you didn't help me. These last two months have been great, but I guess in all the thrill I forgot who you were. You're Eric Cartman and your self-image and worth is the first and fore most thing to you. I'm your boyfriend, and though I'm still fairly sure you do care about me, I'm still on the wayside of how much you care about yourself."

"Butters-" Cartman tried to interject.

"Don't interrupt, Eric. I was mad at you, but I'm not anymore. Now I'm just upset at myself for forgetting who you are. But don't worry; I won't let that happen again. This event helped me remember who you are, and where I stand in that. I'm not breaking up with you, that would be silly, but now I remember and I'll make sure not to forget who you are, all right?" Butters patted Eric's cheek and kissed him. "Good night Eric." He shut the door on the brunettes face.

_The fuck just happened?_ Cartman was stunned, and it took him five minutes to get his legs to work again and get into his truck. _The FUCK just happened? _He sat in his truck for another five minutes, trying to figure out what just occurred and what he should do next. _I need to talk to someone, seriously. This can't be a good thing._


	4. A Woman's Perspective

**For your reading pleasure, (and my ego's sake) I'll update with two chapters today!**

"Cartman?"

"Sup Wendy. Can I come in?"

"Uhm," Wendy was stunned to see him at her house, and looking so depressed as well. "Yes, of course, come in Cartman."

"Thanks." Wendy shut the door and followed the brunette into her living room.

"Hey! Boo! Wendy, girls night, remember? No boys allowed." Bebe was sitting on the floor with a bucket of popcorn on her lap. Cartman sat down on the recliner next to the couch as Wendy took her seat on the couch next to her friend.

"Sorry Bebe. I didn't expect him to show up here, I think he wants help."

Bebe scoffed as she stared at the miserable looking boy. "Eric Cartman, sexist extraordinaire, is asking some girls for help? Well shit, hell must have frozen over and then some." She popped some popcorn into her mouth.

"Shh Bebe. What is it Cartman? Do you want me to yell at Stan or something?" She smiled. Though she never saw eye to eye with the big boy, she also couldn't turn her back on anyone.

"Uhm, I'm actually not sure why I'm here."

"Because you need a woman's perspective on something?" Bebe offered.

"Because all your other friends are barbarians who aren't capable of offering you help without being assholes about it as well?" Wendy added.

"Yea, and Yea." Cartman leaned back into the recliner, trying to put words to his thoughts.

"Well?" Wendy prodded.

"I bet this is about Butters." Bebe murmured.

"What?" Cartman's head shot up to look at the robust, blond girl. She just smiled and gave him a sideways glance.

Wendy hit her friend on the shoulder. "Bebe, shut up." She hissed.

"How do you know-"

"Never underestimate a woman's intuition, Babe." Bebe simply stated.

"It also helps that we walked into one of your morning sessions with him." Wendy smirked. Cartman visibly tensed up. He had no idea that someone had seen him with Butters. "Don't worry Cartman, if we didn't tell anyone before, we're not going to do it now. Girls aren't as big a gossip as you boys seem to think. If anything, I think if a boy were the one to have seen you, it would have been all over school by now."

"True that. Besides it's not just saying you two are going out but its also outing you from your closets, which isn't very cool to do." Bebe turned her attention to the television, even though it was on mute.

"Well, thanks?" Cartman said, though that word tasted foreign in his mouth.

"So what is it Cartman? Obviously you can trust us, and you did come to my house."

"Right. Okay, well I," he took a pause, trying to find the words, "I fucked up. Really bad. And I don't think Butters cares."

Wendy just stared at the boy.

"So what's the problem? You always fuck up, and you're upset that you didn't get in trouble this time around? That sounds so unlike you." Bebe was confused.

"Yea, I… I'm sorry, I don't understand." Wendy said.

"He doesn't care. Aren't people suppose to care about every stupid thing the people they're going out with do? He just thinks I'm going to fuck up in advance now, there's no anger, just, acceptance."

"What did you do? I mean, you've done a lot to Butters, what's the last straw for him?" Wendy asked, still trying to understand the problem.

"Today, when that asshole was beating him, I didn't do anything, and I just walked away, because I didn't want anyone to figure out about us."

"Oh," Wendy looked down.

"That's really fucked up Cartman, even for your standards." Bebe shook her head.

"I know! And I feel like crap and I went to his house to apologize, which I never do, and he just told me that there was nothing to forgive and that was that. But I still feel like crap and I don't know why!" Cartman was clearly freaking out.

"Calm down! Calm down, Cartman. You feel guilty because you hurt someone you care for." Wendy told him.

"So what should I do?"

"Well, speaking isn't going to help. You need to do something. Something big." Wendy told him.

"Stand outside his window, hold a boom box over your head, and play Peter Gabriel." Bebe told him. Wendy proceeded to hit her in the back of the head. "Ow, what the hell Wendy?"

"'Play Peter Gabriel, play Peter Gabriel.' Why is that your solution to everything? No one likes Peter Gabriel!" Wendy told her friend.

"Well that's no reason to hit me," the robust girl said, rubbing her head.

"Butters likes Peter Gabriel." Cartman murmured.

"See!" Bebe pointed towards Eric.

"Oh please, he also likes Hello Kitty. No offense Cartman."

"None taken. So what should I do?"

"You're his boyfriend Cartman, you should know better than us what to do to make him feel better again."

"All right, I guess I should go now."

"Cartman, don't do anything you think is nice but in reality isn't. You tend to do that a lot. You know what to do, so just do it. And if you need any help with anything, Bebe and I will help you."

"Yea, it be a cute project for us." Bebe smiled.

"Thanks guys." Wendy led Cartman out the door and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, Butters is too sweet to really stay mad, or indifferent, for long."

Cartman drove home, but stayed in his truck thinking about what to do to make things right again. Something he wasn't very practiced in.

_Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck FUCK! Think! What can I fucking do?_

"That's it!" Cartman yelled in his truck, finally realizing what to do, and headed towards Kinko's.

**Don't complain to me that this wouldn't happen. I like the idea that Cartman and Wendy end up being good friends when they're older because they have lot in common.**

**Reviews/ Comments/ Questions / Critiques are all loved!**


	5. I'm Sorry

**Thank you so much for the reviews and favs and etcs!**

**You guys have no idea how much I appreciate them ^_^**

**Now, I just want to give my defense on the whole 'Craig the bully' chapter. Yes, it was a little weird that he would do that, but it is plausible. In the Ginger Kids episode, he was seen kicking a ginger out of the cafeteria, along with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy (but, I wasn't going to make Jimmy a bully ¬_¬ ). Plus, I needed a bully, and I hate creating OCs, and he was the most reasonable person to use. So there.**

**Now here's the first of Eric's many methods of apologizing. Hope ya'll like it!**

"So you are a fag, Butters?"

"What?" Butters stared at Kenny, not sure what to say to that accusation. He promised Eric to not even mention his sexual orientation, fearing that would lead to someone figuring out they're secret. "I'm not-"

"Ah Butters! You don't have to hide it anymore, everyone knows!" Kenny threw an arm around the smaller blond's shoulders and handed him a piece of paper.

Butters turned it over and saw a picture of him and Eric kissing on Eric's bed. Cartman himself took that picture, no one could have had access to it other than him. Under the photo it said 'Cartman is a fag for Butters'.

"Where did you get this Kenny?" Butters was scared that this was some sick prank and Eric would be furious.

"Oh, they're everywhere. They were posted on all the lockers and everything."

Butters looked up to see the same flyers everywhere.

"Is everything all right Butters?" Concern clear on Kenny's face.

"No, no no no no no! Eric is going to be so mad. I have to-" Butters was going to attempt to remove all the flyers when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"There you are Butters." The blond turned to see Eric smiling at him.

"Did you put these up?" Kenny asked. Cartman responded with a nod. "You're such a dumbass." Kenny chuckled as he walked off into the hallway.

"Why did you do this Eric? I thought you said-"

"I say a lot of things Butters. And don't go thinking we can start kissing in public or nothing. I still fucking hate PDA. It's just for fucking hippies."

"But, why Eric? Why all this?"

Eric looked down at his blond pixie and gently put his hand over the bruise that was under his right eye.

"Because Butters, yesterday I fucked up. And usually I love getting off scot-free, but I don't know. I don't want you to have zero expectations for me."

Butters got teary eyed, not sure what to say.

"And- and this isn't even it, I have a lot more to apologize to you for."

"Eric, you don't have to-"

"Ha! I knew you were a faggot, tubby." Craig held up a flyer in his hand, Clyde and Token were flanking him on either side, and today Tweek was there, completing the group.

"Jesus Christ! You guys are going out? That's way too much pressure!" Tweek cried out.

"Hello Craig, just the man I wanted to see." Eric smiled as he pulled Butters behind him.

"Oh yea? And why is-" Cartman punched Craig in the face before he could finish his thought. The blow was enough to knock Craig off his feet.

"Jesus Christ!" Tweek squeaked.

"What was that for fatass?"

Before Cartman responded, he was able to singlehandedly knock down Clyde and Token as well.

"What I should've done yesterday." He slammed a solid kick in Craig's stomach.

"Gah! Christ!" Tweek was shaking behind the three injured boys. Cartman walked over the three and put his hand on the twitchy boy's shoulder.

"Tweek, lay off the coffee." The boy only nodded, thanking God he wasn't punched as well.

"Eric, wait up!" Butters caught up to his boyfriend. Though he was opposed to violence no matter what, he couldn't help but feel the thrill running down his veins that Eric had finally defended him from those bullies.

ooOO0OOoo

"Why is everything he does have to be so big and showy?" Wendy asked Bebe as she looked at the flyer on her locker.

"Because he's a big and showy guy? I have to admit, this is way better than Peter Gabriel." Bebe smiled.

"Agreed."

ooOO0OOoo

"Huh, so Cartman is gay? Knew it." Stan said as he tossed a flyer on the floor as he waited for Kyle to get his things from his locker.

"I just can't believe he's capable of caring about someone other than himself. I mean, yes, he's had gay tendencies since we were kids, but I guess I just assumed he was too much of a sociopath to be anything other than asexual." Kyle said.

"Well, there you have it. Even evil can love. Poetic in a way."

"Are you sure you're not gay Stan?" Kyle looked at his best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure. And what about Butters?" Stan asked.

"Oh please Stan, it was so obvious he was gay, that's not even news." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"I know that, I meant what about him going out with fatass."

"Oh, well, I guess there are only a limited amount of gay guys in this town." The redhead mused.

"Or maybe they're in love." Kenny said as he met up with his friends.

"Sup Kenny." Stan greeted.

"Hey. Love? Yea right. We're talking about Eric Cartman here." Kyle scoffed.

"This is true, but everyone needs someone to love them right? Besides, Butters has been crazy for Cartman since forever."

"How do you know?" Stan asked.

"I pride myself in knowing when someone has the hots for someone else." Kenny announced.

"Right. Well, I don't know what's wrong with Butters, but maybe some of him will rub off on Cartman."

"Or maybe the other way around." Stan added.

The three boys shuddered at the thought.

"Sup fags." Cartman walked up to his three friends, Butters next to him.

"So you did this Cartman?" Stan asked.

"Yeppers, wasn't that so nice of him?" Butters chimed in.

"I suppose, but why? And how long have you two been going out anyway?" Kyle asked.

"Well, let's see. We started going out-"

"Because I fucking felt like doing this." Cartman interrupted the blond's calculations. "And don't tell Kahl how long we've been going out Butters!"

"Oh, sorry."

"C'mon, lets go." The brunette grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and walked away to their first period class.

"Dammit Cartman! I still want to know why!" Kyle yelled out only to get a middle finger waved at him.

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure Butters will tell us later." Stan told his redheaded friend.

**Reviews/ Comments/ Questions / Critiques are all loved!**


	6. Intermission

**This is a super short chapter, so I'll just upload it now.**

**Fair warning, this is when the updates are going to start having more time between them, and I really am sorry about that! It's just hard to write because of school, and with fanfics, unless I'm thoroughly inspired, I can't write them. And it doesn't help that I'm currently obsessing over another fandom ¬_¬**

**So I'm sorry for that, but I hope you'll all forgive me and stick this fanfic out through the long haul. I love you all!**

Excluding the constant hum of murmurs, the day was generally eventless. Everyone seemed to have accepted Eric and Butters' relationship without much thought.

"See Eric, I told you no one would care if we came out." Butters was all smiles as he was finally doing what he had longed to do. He was walking home with Cartman and they were both holding hands.

"Yea, yea, yea. So you were right and I was wrong, what else is new?" Butters simply giggled. He didn't have to hide anymore and he felt like a great weight had lifted.

"So tomorrow is Saturday. What are we going to do now that we don't have to be indoors to spend time with each other?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that Butters! I told you I was going to apologize for a lot of things, and that's what I'm going to do. So just sit back and enjoy all the goodies I have in store for you."

"Eric, I told you that isn't necessary. And I'm not going to wake up with a room full of fruit baskets am I?"

"Well you won't with that attitude, Butters. Now shut up and go do your chores, I'll call you later tonight." The two had reached the blond's home. Since it was Friday, the only way Butters would be able to have a free weekend was for him to do all his chores and homework tonight, and he intended on doing just that.

"All right. See you tomorrow." Butters kissed his boyfriend _outside_ his house.

"Later."

**Personally I would want a fruit basket from Eric, but that's just me…**

**Reviews/ Comments/ Questions / Critiques are all loved!**


	7. Casa Bonita

**Alas! An update! **

**Sorry it took a while, I wasn't sure where this one was heading for a while, then mid way through I was like 'Oh! Here we go!'**

**Anywho, I hope you like it! All references to the show come from the amazing episode **_**Casa Bonita,**_** obviously.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Butters woke up early on Saturday, as per Eric's orders the night before. He didn't know what they were doing that day, but he was excited nonetheless.

"_Get up tomorrow and put on something nice, alright?"_

"_What are we doing? Eric, I told you I forgive you. You're trying to do nice things. That's all I wanted."_

"_Yea, well, that's not enough. You'll get what I'm going to do by the end of tomorrow."_

"_Fine."_

_I wonder what's going to happen today, maybe we'll see that Hello Kitty movie that they're showing from Japan! Oh hamburgers! I hope that's it!_

Butters got ready in no time at all, eager to find out his surprise, and hoping it has something to do with a white cat with a red bow.

"Butters, Eric's here." Linda knocked on her son's door. She and her husband were quite happy to hear that the two boys finally came out to their friends. They weren't as disappointed as Butters thought they would be that he was gay, they were just upset that Cartman was being secretive about it.

"All right mom, thanks!" Butters grabbed a light blue sweater to wear and headed towards Eric's truck.

"Good morning!" The blond chirped as he made his way into the truck.

"Morning." Eric smiled and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.

A chorus of 'aww' could be heard from the backseat. Butters was startled to see Stan, Kyle, and Kenny all looking at him. How had he not noticed them as he came in?

"Mornin' fellers! Uhm…So, what are we going to do today?" Butters asked his boyfriend, he hadn't expected spending their first Saturday out together with their friends.

"We're going to go to Casa Bonita today." Eric smiled as he pulled off the sidewalk and headed towards his favorite place in the whole world.

"Casa Bonita?" Butters was confused. Sure, he liked that place just fine, but it was more a place he would take Eric if he ever upset him, not the other way around.

"Fatass here wants to make up for what he did to you when we were nine." Kyle rolled his eyes as he explained.

"When we were nine? What happened when we were nine?" Butters was even more confused.

"You really don't remember when I convinced you that the world was going to end and I put you down in that bomb shelter for a week?" Cartman asked in disbelief. Kenny chuckled.

"Bomb shelter? Oh yeah! Now I remember! You wanted to go to Casa Bonita, but Kyle invited me instead of you, so you tried to get rid of me…"

"Exactly." Cartman frowned.

"Eric, that was such a long time ago. I didn't even remember! You don't have to do any of this-"

"Oh yes he does," Kyle spoke up. "He not only had us worried about you, but he ruined my birthday that year!"

"Hey! This isn't about you Kahl! I'm glad I ruined your birthday, but I shouldn't have left Butters in that shelter, and then in the refrigerator, which ended in the dump…" Eric trailed off.

"If this is about Butters, than why are we going?" Stan asked.

"Are you really complaining about a free trip to Casa Bonita?" Cartman asked.

"Well, I guess if you put it like that."

ooOO000OOoo

Though Casa Bonita didn't have the same luster as it did when they were children, even Cartman admitted to that, the food was still delicious and it was a nice way to spend the afternoon with friends.

Satisfied with their time spent at the Disneyland of Mexican restaurants, they all headed back to Cartman's truck. Eric then dropped his three friends at Stan's house and continued the day alone with Butters.

He passed his home, then Butters', and drove deep into the woods.

"Uhm, Eric?"

"Shut up Butters."

Butters just looked outside at the trees passing by. The sun was setting when Eric pulled his truck over and got out. Before Butters could react, Cartman had opened his door and pulled him out.

"Eric?" Butters was nervous. He didn't know why, but he didn't like being alone in the woods with the brunette.

"Here we are." Cartman stopped as they both stood in front of a dilapidated cabin, used many moons ago by campers. The roof was caved in, the glass from the windows gone, and no door. Eric went up to it and simply sat on the porch. He patted the space next to him for Butters to join him.

"Uh, Eric, how do you know about this place?" The blond asked as he wearily made his way over to him.

"I was just driving around and I found this place. It's really quiet, and no one knows this cabin is still here. It's pretty nice if you want to be alone."

Butters finally joined Eric and looked around. It was just the two of them, surrounded completely by trees.

"It feels like we're the only people in the world." Butters smiled, finally getting comfortable.

"Exactly." A grin on Eric's face has he placed an arm around the blond.

The two sat in silence, watching the sunset beyond the woods.

"Butters, do you remember what you told me when I put you in the refrigerator?"

"In what refriger- oh…Oh, uhm…that…I loved you?"

"Yea. It's so weird. We've been going out for two months now and you haven't said that to me. At all. I guess those three words take on a whole new meaning now, huh?"

"Yea, I guess they do." Butters smiled. He hadn't told Eric that he loved him, but it was because he wasn't sure if Cartman was ready to hear those words rather than he not feeling them. There were a lot of things he wanted to tell the brunette, but he figured slow and steady was the best thing for now.

"Butters…I…I love you. And I mean that. I mean, I still think you're a fag, and you annoy me as hell sometimes, but I don't care for some reason, so I guess that means I love you." Eric looked Butters in the eyes as he said this, to make sure his words suck in.

"Yea, that's exactly what that means," Butters smiled. "I love you too, Eric." He leaned in a kissed the brunette.

"So…yea. It's getting dark and I forgot my flashlight in the car." Cartman pointed out. The sun was almost completely gone, and neither of them wanted to be at an abandoned cabin in the dark.

The two made their way back in to Eric's truck and headed back into town. They made it in front of Butters' home.

"So, do you want to come in a watch some tv or something? It's still early." Butters smiled as he lingered by his door.

"Nah, I have to plan stuff for tomorrow."

"Nothing I say is going to stop any of this from happening, is it?"

"Nope."

"Fine, just give me a heads up to get ready."

"Sure." Cartman leaned forward and kissed goodbye, "I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay…I love you." Butters closed the door.

"I love you too." Eric smiled from his seat before he drove off to plan for the next day.

_Man, no matter how true it is, that feels fucking weird to say to Butters._

**Yea, this was all fluffly fluff fluff. Sorry.**

**Or you're welcome if you like that…?**

**And I wish I could tell you when the next one is coming up, but I can't because I don't know! /****shameface****/**

**Comments/critiques/questions/etcs appreciated my darlings!**


End file.
